Projeto Outras Histórias
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Fics com personagens variados. Sem rating fixo. Algumas podem conter spoilers de BD.
1. Capítulo 1 JacobXLeah

_**Projeto Outras Histórias**_

**N.A.:** _Um Projeto feito para que eu começasse a me focar em Twilight. Essa idéia me roda a cabeça há alguns meses e agora consegui forças para finalizar minhas fics HP e poder me dedicar em mais uma long Twilight e esse Projeto._

_Espero que gostem e que comentem, afinal escrevo e não é somente para mim. Apesar que esse Projeto fiz mais para mim do que para as outras pessoas. Então, espero que gostem e comentem bastante._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente. _

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: Importante

Capa: -

Sinopse: "Não, só irrito com quem me importo."

Ship: Jacob/Leah

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: K+

Link para a fic se ela já estiver publicada: -

**Importante**

_por Fla Cane_

-Você me irrita por que é engraçado? – Jacob me pergunta, eu apenas viro a cabeça para o lado, olhando-o nos olhos e tentando ao máximo não me virar e sair andando como deveria ter feito.

-Não, só irrito com quem me importo.

Ah, não acredito que eu disse essa maldita frase. Ótimo, o silêncio dele é pra piorar mesmo a situação. Mesmo no escuro consigo vê-lo perfeitamente encostado na árvore a meu lado, olhando pra mim, esperando que eu diga outra coisa.

-Sou importante?

-Pra alguém, deve ser.

-Pra você?

Olho na direção contrária e não respondo, cruzo os braços e espero realmente que ele deixe esse assunto de lado, é apenas falatório de ronda. E porque diabos a nossa ronda sempre é junta?

-Lee?

-Não, Jacob, não é.

Me levanto, ouvindo que ele também levanta e segura meu braço me impedindo de continuar a andar. Ótimo, eu precisava mesmo dessa aproximação. Não me viro para lhe fitar, continuo com meu humor decadente e talvez ele me deixe ir.

-Por que disse aquilo então? – essa voz de pessoa que sabe de tudo me irrita em um nível tão absurdo que seria interessante tentar pular em seu pescoço, mesmo não transformada e esquecendo que ele é o alfa.

-Por que passo tempo demais com você e estou ficando retard...

Ele puxa meu braço e meu corpo vai parar perto do dele, encostando-me em seu peito. Continua me segurando pelo cotovelo, eu continuo de lado, sem lhe olhar ou dizer algo. É melhor do que começar a abrir a boca e falar mais besteiras do que já falei hoje. Acho que já chega de falar.

-Lee?

-Vou terminar minha ronda. – dou um passo e puxo meu braço, sentindo-o fechar ainda mais os dedos em minha pele. Ótimo, ele vai encanar com isso. – Jacob, preciso do meu braço.

-É importante pra mim também, Lee. Por mais revoltante que isso seja. – ele ri depois de dizer isso e eu o olho de canto de olho. Conforme ele ainda sorri, reviro os olhos e reclamo

-Ótimo. Somos pessoas importantes e perdendo tempo na ronda.

Ele me solta e eu desapareço pela floresta antes que ele consiga ver o sorriso que não consigo desfazer de meu rosto.

_Fim_


	2. Capítulo 2 JacobXAlice

Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: Banho

Sinopse: O trato era tomar banho.

Ship: Jacob/Alice

Gênero: Romance/Friendship

Classificação: K+

**N.A.:** _Pra Just, que nunca tinha lido nada assim. E que me ama, por ser a primeira a ler essa coisa diferente. Amo-te, amiga. É no meio de BD, mas nem pense que gostei daquilo, ta? E sabe aquela impressão medonha com aquela coisa horrorosa que nasceu no meio do livro? Não aconteceu aqui e o monstro do Lago Ness nem aparece, ta?_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Banho**

_por Fla Cane_

Olhou de longe, a morena parada perto do rio, rindo como se visse algo na outra margem que fosse extremamente interessante. Apoiou uma das mãos na árvore mais próxima e inclinou o corpo, talvez de onde estivesse não conseguisse ver o que parecia divertir Alice. Forçou a visão e ainda não conseguiu ver o que divertia a morena, e sua curiosidade estava tão alta que o fez se aproximar.

-Edward está tentando se conformar que Bella caça melhor que ele.

Jacob que estava curvado, endireitou-se e parou praticamente quase seis metros longe de Alice, mas a morena pareceu não se importar, apenas virou o rosto para olhar o rapaz que estava longe.

-Ela está _caçando_? - a pergunta saiu um pouco estrangulada.

-Sim. - riu e virou completamente o corpo para Jacob, vendo que ele olhava para o outro lado do rio com certo desespero. - E muito bem.

Jacob demorou algum tempo para voltar a si, estava praticamente há algum tempo sem se mover ou falar e Alice ainda o encarava, esperando que falasse ou fizesse algo. Lembrou-se de como o humor dela melhorava a seu lado, e isso o fez sorrir.

-E as dores? - bateu com o dedo indicador na própria cabeça e ela sorriu.

-Melhor em níveis astronômicos agora.

Alice não se mexia rápido demais quando Jacob estava por perto, apenas esperava que ele se aproximasse ou movia-se na velocidade dos humanos normais. Era interessante como ficar perto dele, apesar do cheiro, lhe fazia melhor do que achava que algum dia faria. Era algo que ela nunca pensara em ver, não que fosse conseguir de algum modo.

-Precisa ficar mais tempo por perto, vou acabar enlouquecendo. - Jacob riu e se aproximou. As mãos nos bolsos do shorts sujo e com míseros rasgos, Alice estava, como sempre, bem arrumada. - Poderia ao menos tomar um banho. - a mão mostrou o rio, como se ele não tivesse visto. Jacob riu outra vez.

-Deveria seguir seu próprio conselho.

Alice sorriu e aproximou-se devagar, normalmente, Jacob ainda sorria momentaneamente esquecido que do outro lado do rio, Bella caçava e matava algum animal com as próprias mãos.

-Ao menos limpo poderia ficar mais horas e eu teria horas livres de dores. Seria um caso de ganhar e ganhar.

-E _eu_ ganho aonde? - Jacob perguntou, vendo-a lhe fitar.

-Pode dormir dentro da casa e não na relva. Pode comer comida decente e não animais mortos. Minha presença. - gesticulou com as mãos para si própria. O moreno riu.

-As duas primeiras partes me tentaram. - inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como se pensasse. - Já sua presença...

-Seria algo ótimo. Não teria dores, e não enlouqueceria. E ainda mais, não posso ver seu futuro, então não posso saber sobre o que vai te acontecer, e não preciso ficar me preocupando com você.

-Obrigado. - a voz amarga de Jacob chamou a atenção de Alice, que aproximou-se um passo tentando entender o que acontecera com ele.

-Quer que eu me preocupe com você? - sua voz saiu risonha e Jacob pareceu achar graça.

-Claro que não, mas ser apenas um 'tira-dor-de-cabeça', não é lá agradável. - deu de ombros e a viu olhar a água parada do rio.

-Ok, comece tomando banho e conversamos sobre uma amizade.

Jacob deu risada, tirando as mãos dos bolsos e passando-as pelo cabelo, mesmo curto, estava mesmo difícil abandonar a mania de jogar os fios que eram longos para trás. Alice apenas o fitou, esperando que ele entrasse na água.

-Ok, tome também e durmo dentro da casa.

-Ok. - Alice respondeu e virou-se para ir de volta para a casa. Jacob não entendeu essa atitude e virou-se na direção que ela ia, cruzando os braços no peito largo.

-Ei, onde vai? - Alice apenas olhou por cima do ombro, sorrindo, sem parar de andar.

-Cachorros tomam banhos gelados, eu não.

Não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas sorriu vendo o corpo da morena se tornar um borrão e retornar a casa. Virou-se e olhou para a água gelada, não adiantaria de nada tomarem banho, mas tirou o shorts mesmo assim e mergulhou enquanto a lua começava a subir no céu. Um banho era um começo.

_Fim_


	3. Capítulo 3 EdwardXAlice

Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: Irmão

Sinopse: Ele é seu irmão, e ela o ama.

Ship: Edward/Alice

Gênero: Romance/Friendship

Classificação: T (por segurança)

**N.A.: **_Pode ser um incest, mas sei lá, vai da mente pervertida de cada um. A minha imaginou essa cena, então não me matem._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Irmão**

_por Fla Cane_

Alice sorriu quando Edward se aproximou, os olhos do irmão estavam escuros, ele estava sofrendo. Era a humana que ele avisara ser sua Cantante. Por um lado Alice achava que era um pouco para mais essa reação dele, mas ela vira a humana em sua vida, sendo dele. Não ficou tão feliz com isso, mas o destino tinha várias ramificações, e essa era uma delas.

-Está bem? – ele perguntou, mesmo que precisasse que alguém perguntasse isso pra ele.

-Eu, sim. – ele sabia a resposta, e sabia exatamente o que ela estava pensando. Sempre sabia.

-Sei que é irritante.

Alice sorriu e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, vendo Edward lhe fitando. Não poderia escapar dos pensamentos dele, mas também não tinham segredos dentro casa, era impossível. Ela sempre o amara, desde que chegara, desde que o vira. Eram excêntricos, e Edward sabia que ela pensava isso. Era um amor, pode se dizer que era um amor diferente, mas era um amor igual também. Eles se amavam por serem diferentes, e se amavam por serem irmãos. Mas acima de tudo, se amavam por serem únicos.

-Ei, é minha irmã.

-Sei disso.

Aproximou-se, encostou a testa no peito dele, sentindo os braços dele em seu corpo, puxando-a. Ele era seu irmão, o destino dele se entrelaçava no da humana, mas ele sempre seria dela. E Edward entendia isso, muito. Ergueu a cabeça, sua mente mostrando o que faria. Encostou os lábios nos dele, vendo-o sorrir. Ele era seu irmão, seu único.

-Ei, é meu irmão. – disse quando encostou novamente a cabeça em seu peito. Edward sorriu e a abraçou, sabendo exatamente o que ela estava sentindo.

-Sei disso. – respondeu, e teve idéia de que mesmo com Bella em seu futuro, Alice nunca o deixaria de estar também.

_Fim_


	4. Capítulo 4 JasperXBella

**Explicações:** Essa é uma darkfic, ta? Não gosta, não leia. O Jasper não é meu, mas a fic sim. Então eu quis deixa-lo um pouco mais violento e menos humano. Ok, sem reclamações depois.

Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: Jasper

Sinopse: Ele teria o que queria.

Ship: Jasper/Bella

Gênero: Romance/Friendship

Classificação: M (por segurança)

**N.A.:** _Uma Darkfic pra quebrar o romantismo do Projeto!_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Jasper**

_por Fla Cane_

O viu se mover atrás das árvores, sua respiração acelerou e seu medo cresceu. Sabia que ele estava lhe procurando, vira em seus olhos assassinos que ele lhe procuraria depois de sentir o cheiro de seu sangue na festa de aniversário. Já se faziam seis meses desde o incidente, mas ele estava ali.

Tentou correr, mas as raízes pareciam agarrar suas pernas, puxa-la para baixo, prende-la ao chão. Fechou os olhos e tentou gritar, mas algo já segurava sua boca, tapando-a. Estremeceu quando ele a virou, fazendo com que ela o olhasse nos olhos. Vermelhos, insanos, assassinos.

Estremeceu e tentou escapar. Jasper chegou a sorrir enquanto a segurava pela cintura, tapando sua boca. Bella tentou fugir mesmo assim, mesmo que ele estivesse de pé, colando-a a seu corpo por trás. Suas pernas se moveram e logo ela se viu ainda mais dentro da floresta, cada segundo ficando mais escuro, o vento cortando sua pele.

Atingiu o chão quando ele a soltou de uma só vez, caindo de mau jeito. Engatinhou escorregando, tentando afastar-se dele. Mesmo que fosse sem propósito algum. Ele a alcançaria outra vez e faria o que quisesse. Virou-se para olhá-lo, vendo-o parado a alguns metros de si. Encostou-se em uma árvore procurando um meio de sair dali. Seu braço doía e tinha certeza que sangrava.

-Era insuportável sentir Edward deseja-la. – a voz de Jasper estava tão diferente do que Bella lembrava que não parecia ele mesmo. Mas era, era Jasper que estava ali e que a mataria. – Ele tinha sensações fortes e absurdas. Mas reprimia todas, enquanto você as deixava soltas.

Bella gemeu de medo e empurro o corpo para trás, escondendo-se entre duas raízes. Mas ele ainda a via e ela a ainda o via, movendo-se devagar, sorrindo perversamente e olhando-a nos olhos.

-Você não teve vergonha alguma de desejá-lo mesmo sabendo que eu estaria sentindo também. – Jasper aproximou-se bem dela, abaixando-se para ficarem no mesmo nível. O rosto dele a centímetros do dela. – Ele sabia o que eu pensava... e mesmo assim a deixou sozinha.

Bella começou a chorar mais forte, lágrimas grossas escorriam de seus olhos e ele a segurou pelo braço machucado, levantando-a e prensando-a entre seu corpo e o tronco da árvore. Sua mão livre postou-se na garganta dela, apertando-a sem força, apenas para sentir a pele, os músculos.

-Jasper... não... por favor.

Ele a olhou nos olhos, mas desviou no mesmo segundo, evitava sentir o que ela sentia, aquele era _seu_ momento. Ela estremeceu de medo quando a mão dele desceu do pescoço para os seios, tocando-os por cima da blusa, apertando-os, descendo para a barriga e então para as coxas, contornando-as, tocando seu bumbum e puxando-a de encontro ao corpo dele.

-Edward é um imbecil. – a voz dele era baixa, letal, amedrontava.

A mão que estava tocando-a, volto para a frente, afastando as pernas dela com a sua, ele tocou-a por entre as coxas com a mão, indo em direção a sua intimidade. Ouvi a respiração dela acelerada, o coração bombeando sangue com mais rapidez para o corpo. Ele a desejava, mesmo que ela não.

-Não acho que ele tenha lhe tocado aqui... – deslizou a mão para dentro da calça dela, tocando-a e vendo-a tentar lhe afastar. – Como ele é puritano.

A risada dele a deixou assustada, aquele não era Jasper. Mas era, os cabelos, o rosto, o jeito. Tudo. O medo lhe tomou conta da mente, e quanto mais se debatia, mas ele lhe tocava. A boca colada em seu ouvido começou a lhe dizer o que faria, todas as partes que a tocaria, tudo que ela faria e tudo que ele faria com ela.

Bella tremeu de medo e começou a gritar, os dedos dele forçando-se para mais dentro de seu corpo conforme seu grito ficava mais alto. Forçava os dedos para dentro dela sem gentileza e sem permissão. Ele ria em seu ouvido, forçando o corpo contra ela, deixando que ela sentisse o quanto estava se divertindo com aquilo.

-Bella?

Abriu os olhos e fitou os olhos dourados de Jasper, ele estava com o rosto preocupado. Olhou ao redor, vendo que estava deitada no sofá dos Cullen, suas mãos tremiam e sua respiração estava acelerada. O corpo parecia doer do mesmo modo que a pouco. Mas tudo fora um sonho.

-Está bem? – ele perguntou, ela apenas balançou a cabeça, negando. Jasper sorriu brevemente. – Da próxima vez tente deixar, pode ser mais fácil.

Ele se virou e saiu da casa, Bella continuou sentada no sofá, apenas entendendo que ele fizera aquilo, ele a induzira a sentir aquele medo, o prazer dele, todas aquelas sensações. Ele a induzira a sonhar aquilo. Só não entendia o porque. Abraçou os joelhos e começou a chorar, desesperada.

Jasper riu do lado de fora da casa, ela estava confusa. Mas iria entender em questão de horas. Ele garantiria que quando a noite caísse, ela entendesse.

_Fim_


	5. Capítulo 5 CarlisleXBella

Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: Sorriso

Sinopse: Um sorriso era suficiente.

Ship: Carlisle/Bella

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: K+

**N.A.: **_Ler várias fics deles me fez ver essa cena, curta, boba, mas sincera. Escutar Purify, Lacuna Coil resulto nisso aqui!_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Sorriso**

_por Fla Cane_

Bella estava sentada no chão da sala, a testa encostada nos joelhos, a boca fechada apertando os lábios. Os olhos deixavam pequenas lágrimas caírem, um choro silencioso. A casa parecia vazia, mas na verdade, ela sempre parecia vazia. Nunca escutava os passos deles quando se aproximavam. E não foi diferente dessa vez.

-Bella. – a voz de Carlisle perto de sua orelha a fez levantar a cabeça e a virar, fitando-o. Os olhos dele demonstravam compreensão. – Edward não sabe o que diz.

Mais lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto dela, qual Carlisle as recolheu com a ponta dos dedos. Sorriu para ela, vendo-a apoiar a cabeça em seu braço, fechando os olhos novamente. Ele sabia que Edward a havia magoado enquanto conversavam naquela manhã. E ainda não conseguia entender como seu filho conseguia fazer isso.

-Ele apenas... – não terminou a frase, apenas afagou a cabeça dela. Não tinha muito mais que pudesse fazer. Era a única coisa que poderia fazer para que ela se sentisse bem. Beijou o topo de sua cabeça, vendo-a sorrir brevemente. Era o único sorriso que queria ver naquele dia.

_Fim_

* * *

_Comentem?_


	6. Capítulo 6 EmmettXBella

Nome do autor: Doomsday

Título: Humana

Capa: -

Sinopse: Porque Bella era humana.

Ship: Emmett/Bella

Gênero: Romance/Friendship

Classificação: T

**N.A.: **_Eu simplesmente precisava colocar essas palavras pra fora da minha mente. Casal inusitado ever, mas preparem-se, lá vem fic long traduzida deles. *-*_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Humana**

_Por Doomsday_

Observou o tempo todo enquanto ela olhava Edward do outro lado da sala. Ela o fitava como se estivesse com medo dele perder o controle também. Emmett sabia como era aquilo, o cheiro dela era realmente inebriante, e não era sem propósito que Jasper perdera cabeça. Emmett afastou-se apenas um pouco, o braço dela brilhando vermelho.

Emmett sabia que logo alguns deles poderiam perder a cabeça, Edward principalmente. A viu encolher-se no chão, e desejou ardentemente que sua garganta parasse de arder, ou então, pegaria o corpo de Bella do chão, a inclinaria contra a parede, fecharia a boca contra seu braço escarlate e sugaria seu sangue. _Todo ele_.

_Humana_.

Fechou seus olhos, sabendo que estavam negros de sede. Sabia que Edward estaria ouvindo sua mente pedindo pelo corpo dela, pedindo pelo sangue dela. Mas então, pensava em que aquela era Bella, a desastrada e impossível de ter como comida, Bella. Abriu os olhos, ela estava parada perto demais de si, quase que escondida atrás de suas pernas.

_Humana_.

Parou na frente dela, usando-se de escudo caso Edward perdesse a cabeça. Defenderia a pequena, mesmo que sua vontade ainda queimasse em sua garganta, mesmo que o sangue dela começasse a ser mais tentador do que deveria, ele a defenderia. Bella era só uma humana.

_Fim_


	7. Capítulo 7 JacobXBella

Nome do autor: Doomsday

Título: Sempre

Sinopse: O único que sempre voltava.

Ship: Jacob/Bella

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: K+

**N.A.:** _Porque realmente depois do filme New Moon, eu tenho que confessar, fiquei um pouco Jacob/Bella. Adorei escrever isso. Comente, hein?_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Sempre**

_por Doomsday_

Bella olhou para a tábua solta, vendo as coisas que Edward escondera dela. Tudo estivera ali, sempre perto e ela nunca soube. Respirou fundo, apoiando a cabeça na madeira do chão de seu quarto. O peito queimando com força, a dor parecendo maior do que nunca. Parecia uma pequena bola no chão, o corpo tremendo por inteiro. Lágrimas subiram por seus olhos, escorreram por seu rosto, caíram no chão, perto da madeira solta.

"Bella?"

Jacob abriu a porta do quarto e a viu no chão, chorando, encolhida, parecendo que estava ferida. Aproximou-se rápido, pegando-a do chão, puxando-a para si.

"O que houve?"

Não precisou de resposta, viu as coisas jogadas perto dela. Viu como as lembranças estavam todas ali, pressionando-a. Empurrou parte com o pé, como que afastando-as para não continuarem a ter o efeito que estavam causando em Bella. Mas ela apenas chorava, encolhendo-se contra si, segurando com força sua camiseta. Os soluços altos.

"Não chore, Bells, por favor."

Afundou o rosto contra o peito dele, chorando. Sentia os braços de Jacob apertando-a contra ele, e o peito doía mais. O buraco parecia queimar e crescer a cada momento, como que ficando maior, sendo feito pelas mãos de alguém. Segurou Jacob com mais força, lágrimas escorrendo por todo seu rosto.

"Não... não me... deixa."

Jacob a puxou com mais força contra si, sentindo a dor dela, sentindo a tristeza dela como se fosse sua. Beijou o topo da cabeça dela, sentindo-a chorar com mais força contra seu peito, segurando-se com mais força, empurrando o corpo contra o seu.

"Nunca. Nunca vou te deixar, Bella."

Apenas assentiu devagar, sabendo que Jacob não quebraria aquela promessa. Mas agora, era outra promessa que fora quebrada, e a dor parecia não querer passar. Bella sabia que tinha que continuar ali, com Jacob, ficar ali com ele. Ele era o único que sempre voltara pra ela. Sempre.

_Fim_


	8. Capítulo 8 EmmettXBella

Nome do autor: Doomsday

Título: Sem Camisa

Sinopse: Todo dia a mesma coisa.

Ship: Emmett/Bella

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: K+

**N.A.:** _Então, na mesma vibe Jasper e Jacob, me veio a Emmett. Mais uma pra vocês enquanto a Long não chega. ;D_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

_

* * *

_

**Sem Camisa**

_por Doomsday_

_Oh, meu Deus. Por que ele tem que fazer isso?_ Pensei comigo mesma.

Eu odiava acordar na casa dos Cullen por apenas um motivo, e somente um: Emmett. Ele conseguia desconfigurar todos os programas que devem existir no meu cérebro. Eu acordo e vou ao banheiro, já que sou a única a dormir por aqui, o banheiro sempre está livre de manhã. Mas então, eu tenho que passar pelo quarto dele, e ele _sempre_ está na porta, sem camisa.

Claro, todos eles são lindos, perfeitos, praticamente donos de toda a beleza possível na Terra, mas ele precisa mostrar todo dia de manhã? Eu passo pela porta, e lá está ele, parado, encostado no batente, de braços cruzados e parecendo ainda maior do que é. Eu passo reto as vezes, mas tem dia que ele sorri me desejando bom dia, e a educação que Renne me deu, me fez desejar o mesmo.

Hoje eu ouvi o video game ligado, significa que ele já está na sala, já deve estar vencendo um dos irmãos. Saio do quarto e pra minha surpresa geral, ele está na porta do banheiro dessa vez. Caminho naquela direção fingindo que não me importo, quando sei que na verdade meu rosto deve estar pegando fogo de tão vermelho.

"Bom dia, Bella."

"Bom dia, Emmett."

Respondo e paro a sua frente, esperando que ele saia da porta, para que eu possa entrar. Mas ele não se move. Eu sei que ele está rindo, de mim, claro. Levanto os olhos do chão e o fito, sabendo exatamente quão engraçada eu devo ser pra ele. Porém, se meus olhos tivessem continuado no rosto dele, eu estaria bem, mas meus olhos descem, chegam ao corpo, aos músculos fortes esticados por pele pálida.

Mordo meu lábio com força, é incrível como eu realmente nunca o tinha visto de perto, parece tão mais forte e mais bonito assim. _Bella, controle-se, sim?_ Mordo meu lábio com mais força.

"Não deixe nenhuma gota de sangue cair, Bella. Será seu fim." Ele me diz colocando o dedão contra meu lábio inferior, puxando-o devagar do aperto dos meus dentes. A pele fria e o toque suave me fazem perceber que eu ainda estava fitando seu peito. Subo meus olhos para os dele, e não deveria ter feito isso.

"Sem problemas." Digo e balanço a cabeça, sentindo o toque dele se afastar de minha pele.

Ele pisca um olho e afasta-se da porta, indo pelo corredor na direção da escada. Olho por cima de meu ombro, apenas para vê-lo fazer o mesmo, sorrindo. Mordo meu lábio novamente.

"Sem sangue, Bella."

Solto meu lábio e entro no banheiro. Meu Deus, vinte quatro horas vão demorar demais pra passar e amanhã de manhã chegar logo.

_Fim_


End file.
